<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of The Stars by IRegretNothingAndEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812841">Of The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything'>IRegretNothingAndEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tommy is of the stars, Benrey of the void, Bubby of the tube, and Coomer of the enhanced. Gordon? Gordon's along for the ride. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bubby is in his tube this entire time, Hurt/Comfort, Tommy is also emo, he's having a time, tommy had to kill his dad and now he's feeling emotions about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:56:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath, Tommy has to deal with the emotional fallout of killing your own father, even if it is only temporary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tommy is of the stars, Benrey of the void, Bubby of the tube, and Coomer of the enhanced. Gordon? Gordon's along for the ride. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm planning on doing this little month or so after from each characters view and emotions of everything happening. So right now I only have Bubby and Tommy done, so soon enough I shall get out Coomer, Benrey, and Gordon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Tommy did it, he regretted it. </p><p>Despite everything, G-Man loved him. He had weird ways of showing it, and often times it hurt, but Tommy had known if anything happened, he could turn to his dad. Always, no matter what, and now... now Tommy didn’t have that</p><p>It was for the better, he reminded himself, sinking into the water, arms wrapping around his shoulders, shaking as golden tears streaked down his face. He had hurt Tommy’s friends, he had hurt Sunkist and Gordon and Bubby-</p><p>He didn’t stop crying until he had fallen asleep against Gordon’s side, face shining gold. </p><p>When he woke up, Sunkist was sprawled across his lap, and Benrey was on the other side of Gordon, asleep. Coomer was awake, leaning back against Bubby’s tube. Tommy shifted, carefully moving Sunkist off his lap as if she weighed nothing, and moved over to sit next to him. </p><p>“Hello Tommy.” His voice was soft, as Coomer looked over at him. He smiled back at him a moment, and Coomer looked back at Bubby. “He woke up for a little bit there. Doubt he’s gonna remember it all that well though.” </p><p>“No... I don’t think so.” Tommy glanced back, forcing himself to look at what his father had done to someone he cared so deeply about. It was for the better. He would come back eventually and they would figure it out. Everything would be okay. “I think it’s better he doesn’t remember at first.” </p><p>Coomer nodded, and they drifted into silence again. Tommy stared off at the wall, then sniffled softly, standing. “Hey, we should, uh, get your arm fixed.” </p><p>“I can take it off for you, Tommy.” He glanced back towards Bubby, and Tommy smiled a bit. </p><p>“He’ll be alright for a few minutes. It’s unlikely he’ll wake up while you’re gone.” </p><p>Tommy couldn’t handle being around people at the moment, not too much, but Coomer unhooked his extendo arm, and Tommy set out beginning to fix it. It shouldn’t take too long to completely fix it, maybe a week or two. It would be nice to focus on something like this instead of... anything that had happened </p><hr/><p>Gordon followed them a couple times here and there to watch them work on Coomer’s arm. Tommy let Coomer explain the science behind it, and just stayed silent as he worked. He focused on Coomer’s words, doing his best to keep his mind away from everything that happened on Xen, but eventually he couldn’t. He shifted a bit, before lifting his head, glancing at the time. </p><p>Lucky him. </p><p>“Uh, Dr.... Dr. Coomer, it’s been a few hours.” Tommy said, looking over at him. Coomer blinked, glancing at the time himself, and nodded. “Mr. Freeman...” He tried to find something, but Gordon just smiled at him. </p><p>“I’ll get some food ready for us.” Tommy nodded, looking away from them quickly. Gordon passed him, rubbing a hand on his back gently before leaving. </p><p>Once he was alone, Tommy let himself break, tears streaking down his face, pushing himself down his table to bury his face in his arms. </p><p>Sunkist padded in moments later, and Tommy sunk to the floor, wrapping his arms around her carefully, shaking. She barked softly, and settled, letting him cry on her. </p><p>He missed his dad. </p><hr/><p>The first time Tommy saw Bubby woke up, he had been crying before hand. Bubby looked so worried, despite the fact that his skin was new, stretched tight against regrowing muscle. Still, he ran through everything Coomer had told him to run through with Bubby, and Bubby did it without question, working carefully and slowly. </p><p>When Bubby fell back asleep, Tommy relaxed again, wiping at his face carefully. The problem with glowing tears is that everyone knew when he cried, and right now, he didn’t feel bad, he didn’t... want the comfort. It was nice, sure, but right now he just wanted to cry. </p><p>He glanced down at Sunkist, was stared patiently up at him, and sighed. “I really should talk to someone about this, huh?” And Sunkist barked. </p><p>Tommy laughed softly, nodding his head. “Yeah, yeah, I know...” He looked up at Bubby, sleeping peacefully in his tube, floating. He wondered what it would be like, to just let himself float off, not connected, but refused it. He didn’t want to become his father, and floating off into nothing would cause that. </p><p>He had to stay. </p><p>So he turned, peeking his head out of the room Bubby’s tube was, getting Benrey’s attention. Gordon was half asleep on his lap, and looked over, but blinked slowly at him, color bubbling from his lips, and Tommy knew he was sleeping. “Hey. Bubby just woke up, but he’s back out again. I’ll leave the door open, so you can see in, but I’m gonna go to my room.” </p><p>Benrey nodded at him, smiling softly, and Gordon sent a sleepy thumbs up his way, as Benrey slowly scratched his hand across Gordon’s scalp. </p><p>Tommy slipped into his room, Sunkist following behind him carefully, hopping up onto his bed. The mattress sunk under her weight, and Tommy smiled softly, moving over to lay his head on her stomach. Sunkist barked softly, and Tommy smiled at her, holding onto one of her paws and drifting to sleep on top of his covers. </p><hr/><p>It took a bit for Tommy to finally sit down with Benrey. He was easier to talk to than anyone else, the one most likely to understand. Bubby and Coomer were a bit too busy with each other, as it became closer to when Bubby could finally come back out of his tube, and Gordon was busy realizing that he wasn’t as human as he used to be, and thus Benrey was the best choice. </p><p>Still, it sucked. Sunkist was laying on his chest, providing pressure and weight, with his head in Benrey’s lap. Benrey just sang softly, colors floating around them, before Tommy sniffled softly. “Is it bad I miss him?” He asked softly. </p><p>“No... I don’t think so. He’s your dad. He sucked, sure, but he still loved you and showed that in his own way...” Benrey hummed softly, petting Tommy’s hair down. Tommy sniffled again, tears building up once more, the glow starting to light up Benrey’s face. </p><p>“I regretted it the moment I did it... but it had to be done, right? He was gonna hurt them, and just keep coming unless he couldn’t.” Tommy brought one hand up, rubbing at his eyes. </p><p>“I didn’t see any other way out. If I had, I would’ve told you.” Benrey smiled, near clear sweet voice surrounding them. <em>Sincere</em>. </p><p>“Yeah...” Tommy nodded slightly. “I just... I always had him, y’know? He’s the closest to whatever I am, and it’s just... nice. It was nice to know I could turn to him no matter what, but... now I don’t have that?” He sighed lowly, looking up at Benrey, who hummed, nodding. </p><p>“I get it. It sucks. You can feel shitty about it all day, but at least now we have more time to plan ways to not have to do that if he’s still gonna be an asshole.” That got Tommy to laugh quietly, nodding a bit. </p><p>Tommy missed him still, but... hopefully when he came back it would be alright. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tommy is very sad, but like... he killed his own dad. He's allowed to be sad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>